Vampire Awards
by Colonel J and Major A
Summary: Ash Redfern hosts the annual Young Adult Vampire Awards, or more commonly known as just the Vampire Awards. Features special guests and appearances from the cast of Twilight, Vampire Academy, House of Night, and many more.
1. Chapter 1

Vampire Awards

Chapter One

Ash Redfern sat in the back of a black limousine wearing a black suit, tied up in highly sturdy rope, hands cuffed together with special metal and wood hand-cuffs from the vampire hunters, and his mouth duct taped.

"You know, if you didn't struggle and resist you wouldn't be in this situation", his soulmate, Mary-Lynette, who was sitting across from him, told him. She was dressed in an elegant dark blue velvet gown that matched her eyes, her dark wavy-hair up in a bun.

Ash tried to say something, but since his mouth was covered all he made was a "Hmm- Hmm- Hummm" sound.

Mary-Lynette sighed. "I know you don't wanna do this Ash, but you were the one Circle Daybreak chose for this."

The limousine slowed down a bit then stopped in front of a large crowd of photographers with flashing camera, a crowd of screaming fan girls, and news reporters talking in front of a camera on an elegant black carpet.

"Okay Ash. I'm gonna untie you now. Try anything and I _will_ get Rashel and Jez in here," Mary-Lynette told Ash.

He gulped.

She untied the ropes, unlocked the cuffs, and pulled off the duct tape from his mouth – which ended with him yowling.

The chaperone opened the back door for the couple, and Mary-Lynette was the first to get out, tugging her soulmate's arm with her.

There were a few familiar faces smiling and waving to the crowd as they walked on the carpet. One was a short pixie like girl with jet-black short hair whose arm was linked with a blonde man, both with topaz colored eyes. Another was a girl with platinum-blonde hair and jade green eyes who held hands with a boy who looked about the same age as the girl; his hair color matching the pixie girl's, his eyes a shining blue that reminded Mary-Lynette of her brother.

"Ah, I was wondering when our wonderful host would get here," Rowan Redfern said once the pair went inside the theatre after going through the paparazzi. Mary-Lynette had to pull Ash away a few times from some obsessed fans before he could seduce them.

"Sorry we're a bit late. I had to get Rashel and Quinn to tie him up and get him inside the car before he ran away," Mary-Lynette explained to Ash's brunette sister.

Rowan wasn't wearing anything special for the event. Just a white blouse tucked inside formal office pants, and black heels. She held a clipboard and wore a headset with a microphone.

"Jade, Ash is here." Rowan said through the communicator.

"'Kay. Bring him backstage." Jade replied.

* * *

"And what if I don't go on stage, huh?" Ash asked once they were backstage, his shoulder-length ash blonde hair was shining from the stage lights, his eyes a glowing amber.

Kestrel and Jade looked at each other.

"Oh. Well, I'd just get my Russian friend here to force you," replied Kestrel.

A near-seven foot tall man walked up to them. He was very well built with dark brown hair that was about the same length as Ash's and matching dark eyes.

"He's a badass Guardian with epic martial arts skills and he even has a stake with him," said Jade, smiling.

Ash swallowed. _My sisters are evil_, he thought. He grabbed the microphone from Jade's hands and stomped onto the stage.

"Thanks for coming back here Dimitri. Now you better go before Rose starts trashing the place looking for you." Jade said.

"No problem," Dimitri replied, a faint Russian accent in his voice. "Although I'm pretty sure silver stakes don't affect your kind."

Jade put a finger to her lips. "Shh. My brother doesn't need to know that."

"Two minutes 'til show time." Rowan announced through the communicator.

"Okay. I'll tell the crew to get ready," Kestrel told her through her headset.

* * *

The theatre was a very regal looking. A magnificent diamond chandelier hung from the ceiling. The stage was made of solid glass with lights peering from the bottom, and the background of the stage was a giant television screen like the ones you see on _American Idol_ or the _Golden Globes_. There were people sitting at the balcony mezzanine areas with golden Roman statues of angels carved onto them, and angels painted among the ceiling. It looked almost similar to the Paris Opera House in _Phantom of the Opera _except everything was black instead of red.

Ash walked onto the stage after being cued by Rowan. Microphone in one hand and the other waving without a care.

"Uh, hi. Welcome to the Young Adult Vampire Awards everybody," Ash greeted without much emotion.

The audience still cheered. The guests were all sitting at the bottom area next to the stage at their dinner tables; each dressed formally for the ceremony. Those who bought their tickets for the event sat in the mezzanine area at the balconies.

"Ash, say it like you mean it," ordered Kestrel through the headset.

_Well that's kinda hard when my only emotion right now is annoyance_, Ash replied telepathically.

"Uh, for those who don't know me…" He stopped in the middle then he burst out laughing.

The audience looked at him as if he were psycho. Mary-Lynette, who was sitting next to the other members of Circle Daybreak, raised her hand to her face a bit embarrassed.

Ash wiped some tears off his face. "I'm sorry, but who in the world doesn't know me, Ash Redfern?"

"Ash stop playing around and stop wasting time," Rowan told Ash through his earpiece.

_Fine, fine. Gees. Just trying to have a little fun here. _

"For the presenters of our first award of the night, we have the two cool-but-totally-not-as-hot-or-awesome-as-me Salvatore brothers from the New York Times Best Selling series, _The Vampire Diaries_. Give it up for Damon and Stefan Salvatore," Ash announced.

There was a roar of cheers and applause from the audience as Ash moved off to the side of the stage as two very good looking men walked on stage to the microphone stand that stood in center stage. Both with amazing dark hair, one with stunning green eyes, and the other with eyes as dark as his hair.

"Uh, thank you. Thank you everyone," said Stefan. "It's an honor to be here tonight."

"Yeah, whatever Stefan. Just say the nominees already," Damon said, his hands in his pockets.

Stefan glared at his brother. "For the nominees for Best Vampire Series Title we have…" The screen behind them on stage showed a black book with two pale hands and arms holding a very red apple. "…The _Twilight Saga_."

The crowd applauded.

The screen then showed a book all white with a girl to the left, hair obviously blonde, but her hair was colored in silver on the cover; her lips full and pink, and eyes green-ish. Her skin was very gray.

"_The Last Vampire_", announced Damon.

More applause.

Another book was shown. This was another all black book with a girl to the very top left corner; her eyes a bright shade of purple, skin pale gray. The cover design on the book was very abstract with spiral labyrinths.

"_House of Night_," said Stefan.

The audience applauded some more.

"And finally…" Damon began. The screen showed only the top half of a young girl, her skin a chalky pale white, lips very large and red. She wore a blue web-like necklace around her neck. "…_Vampire Kisses_."

The crowd cheered again.

Stefan opened the large black envelope. "And the winner is…"

* * *

**_Thanks for reading the first chapter of our story. :) Please vote for the winner of this category on our profile. Results will be up on the next chapter. _**

**_Oh, and if there are any mistakes what-so-ever found, please point them out! Mistakes like spelling, grammar, and punctuation._**

**_Until then,_**  
**_~ Jane and Rose_**


	2. Chapter 2

Vampire Awards

Chapter Two

"_House of Night_!" Stefan and Damon announced together.

The camera zoomed in on a surprised Zoey Redbird with her friends at their table booth. Zoey covered her mouth in shock. All of them hugging, and kissing each other's cheeks, and shaking each one's hands.

The cast walked on stage replacing Stefan's and Damon's spot at the microphone. Stefan handed Zoey the trophy, a golden small statue with a gold heart hovering above two golden stakes crossed under.

"Oh wow. Uh, thank you! Thank you all," Zoey said, wearing a velvet strapless red dress that showed her long legs. Her wavy dark hair tied up in a high ponytail. Hers and everyone's marks were all covered up in make-up. "I'd like to thank everyone who has supported the series this whole time. And I'd also love to thank my Grandma Redbird for always being there when my own family wasn't, and of course my friends here behind me who love me for me."

"I'd like to thank Mama and Papa back home at Okie, too. I love you both, and I hope ya'll are watching us right now," Stevie-Rae said jumping in, her blonde curls bouncing as she danced around happily.

"Yeah, so thanks everyone and have a good night!" The twins said at the same time.

The audience cheered applauded as the cast walked off stage, waving to the people and their fans on the balcony.

"Well, that was terribly cheesy," said Ash who received a few glares from Zoey and her gang. "Just kidding." He faked a sweet smile.

"Well, before we go onto our next category, we have a special surprise performance from a very famous musician," Ash announced.

There was a murmur of excitement amongst the audience as they tried to guess who the performer was.

"Yep, you guessed it people. Taylor Swift!"

The audience gasped and cheered in utter surprise and happiness.

"Haha! Just kidding! Taylor's too busy with the Grammy's right now, so instead we got some dude named Edward Cullen." Ash rolled his eyes.

"Really Ash? Really?" Rowan asked.

_What? I'm still pissed right now, so I'm trying to have my own fun here. _

The cheers got louder and more excited as Edward Cullen, wearing a black suit and a tie, his bronze hair combed back, walked from the backstage, waving to his fans who held a banner saying "We love you Edward!"

Edward sat at the large black grand piano that was placed at the center of the stage. He played his famous lullaby for Bella which got some tears from the fangirls. After he was done with the song, he received a standing ovation from the crowd as the girls screamed and squealed until they fainted from excitement.

"For the next presenters, we have the two girls, one eleven and the other... fifteen?... from _another_ New York Times best-selling series, the _Vampire Academy_…"

In the back you could practically here a pissed-off teenager screaming, "I'm _not _eleven, damn it!"

* * *

Backstage Jill Mastrano-Dragomir walked back and forth restlessly, her heart beating very quickly. She was to present the award for the category, insisted by her sister Lissa, the Queen.

Lissa had found it a good way to publicize her younger half-sister, or so her adviser had told her. Lissa was suppose to be the one to present the award, but gave the position to Jill instead. So now, Jill, who still had that shy personality of hers, was now freaking out backstage.

"I swear, if you don't stop moving around, I will stake you. You are freaking making me dizzy," Kestrel told her, her expression looking annoyed.

Jill didn't say anything but blushed.

* * *

"…Here tonight we have Jill Mastrano-Dragomir and Mia Rinaldi."

Jill, with her floral, spaghetti strap, light green gown that matched her jade green eyes, walked side by side with Mia. She had her brown hair in neat wavy curls. Mia wore a light blue elegant dress that reached her knees only. It had a bell like skirt; the top a V-shape that went down all the way to the hem of the dress. Her curly blonde ringlets bounced as she walked by Ash, giving him the finger for calling her eleven.

"Good evening everyone," Jill greeted a bit shyly at the microphone on the stage.

"It's such a pleasure to be here tonight with you all, and to be able to present this award is quite an honor." Mia said. The cliché greetings both got a few eye rolls. "So tonight, here we are introducing the wonderful nominees for Best Leading Female Vampire Character in a Series."

On screen behind the two presenters showed a young girl in her teens. Her long dark brown, nearly black hair was tied in a neat bun at the top of her head. Her eyes matching the color of her hair. She had on a silk-like red strapless dress that complimented her light tan skin. She was laughing and smiling with her platinum-blonde friend who sat next to her.

"Rose Hathaway!" Mia and Jill both announced happily.

The audience clapped loudly. A few whistling probably from guys who thought she was hot.

"Bella Swan," they said together as Bella, wearing a dark blue dress with thick straps and a Y-shape design that went from the top and down her abdomen was showed on the screen next. Her brunette hair was in a simple hairstyle with only a black hair-band on her head.

There were a few "Oh my gosh! I love you!"'s from the overly hyper fans, along with the constant deafening clapping.

Zoey Redbird was showed on screen soon after. Still looking like the way she did when she walked on stage with her group.

"Zoey Redbird," Jill announced.

The audience kept clapping and screaming.

A girl with blonde hair pulled to the side in a wavy ponytail and lapis-lazuli eyes was showed on the screen finally. At her table sat the Salvatore brothers, a short red-head girl with childlike brown eyes, and another girl with mocha colored skin and dazzling dark eyes.

The blonde sat wearing a cream colored gown that had its sleeves placed below her shoulders and a ribbon between her breasts.

"Elena Gilbert," Mia said.

The clapping got louder as did the cheering.

_You'd think they'd shut-up already with their hands in serious pain by now_, thought Ash crossing his arms.

"And the winner of the Best Leading Female Vampire Character in a Series is… Jill, if you'd open the envelope, please," said Mia.

"Oh, yeah. Of course." Jill opened the elegant large black envelope that contained the winner of the category.

And with that they announced the name of the lucky winner.

* * *

**_Yay! Thanks for making it all the way to the end of the chapter. Sorry if it wasn't as funny as the last chapter, but as long as you liked it, we're good with it. :) If there are any grammatical/spelling/punctuation/etc. errors at all, please do say so.  
_**

**_Vote for the winner for this category on our profile! :D Oh, and please follow on us on Twitter to find out the latest chapters and stories we have coming soon. Account name is: _****_http : / / twitter . com/_****_ ColonelandMajor _**

**_Connect with us on Yahoo, too. :) Our email: rose_and_jane *at* yahoo . com  
_**

**_Until then,  
~ Jane and Rose_**


	3. Chapter 3

Vampire Awards 

Chapter Three

"And the award for Best Leading Female Vampire Character in a Series goes to…" Jill opened the black envelope. "Rose Hathaway!" Mia and Jill chorused together as they applauded along with the mostly happy audience; of course some were going to be disappointed for not being the winner, or for not having their nominee win.

Rose walked to the stage after getting a few hugs from Lissa, Janine, and even Christian (which somehow ended with a smack on the arm for him), plus a kiss from Dimitri.

Rose took the golden trophy from Mia's hands a stood in front of the microphone stand.

The crowd (possibly just the guys) whistled at Rose in her red strapless cocktail dress that hugged her curves.

A note from Dimitri's mind: kill all the boys who whistled at her.

"Wow. This is… this is amazing!" Rose started. "I mean, me? Really? I would've thought Bella was gonna win this, with all the _Twilight_ fanatics out there which just makes me wanna say 'Ha! In your face suckers!' Um, no pun intended."

She got a laugh from the audience.

"Well, I honestly don't know what to say. I kinda wish Lissa was the one to do this speech thing for me. She's better at words than I am, but I guess I'll just thank people like everyone else does on TV. Uh, I'd love to thank my best friend Lissa. You're not just my best friend, but my sister. I'd also like to thank Mom and my Old Man." Abe rolled his eyes at his daughter's nickname for him. "And of course you Dimitri," she said, a hint of flirtation in her voice. "Thanks you guys and have a good night!" She kissed her award to the world.

The audience stood up clapping giving her a standing ovation as a commercial break came on.

"Okay you guys. We have four minutes and still counting until we come back," Rowan announced. "And Ash! Stop playing with the candles! You're going to bur- Never mind."

* * *

_(When we get right back to the program, we'll have more guest appearances from your favorite vampire novel, surprise stage performances, and the nominees for Best Leading Male Vampire Character in a Series, Best Main Couple, and many more, so stay tuned!)_

Most of the commercials mainly came from the Blue Bloods' Conspiracy branch showing-off movie trailers of their latest vampire movies and films.

(The Vampire Awards is released on the Force News Network channel with Thierry being the producer.)

Kestrel, who was watching the commercials on a TV backstage, face-palmed herself at the very unoriginal title of the new movie _Suck_.

* * *

"Alrighty people," a reporter greeted as the program came back on. "Welcome back to the show. Before we go back to the program, I would just like to introduce you to our former vampire and model Bliss Llewellyn."

The camera zoomed out of the woman's face showing Bliss in a stunning green dress that matched her emerald green eyes. Her red hair was in a thick bun that looked similar to Cinderella's hair at the ball only that part of her curls was down with a golden double hair-band on top. Her dress matched the style of the Ancient Greek and Roman dresses found on the statue of their Goddesses: short and very easy to move in with a one-shoulder strap.

"So Bliss, you are from Manhattan, New York, is that right?" The reported asked.

Bliss nodded. "Yes," she answered politely. In truth, she actually wanted to slap the reporter. She was so perky that it actually got on her nerves.

"And I heard that dress was a gift."

Bliss a nodded a yes while the camera skimmed her outfit. "It was a present from a friend, and shoes are a Chanel signature." She smiled.

The reporter smiled perkily but mumbled something under her breath that Bliss, who was not a vampire anymore, barely heard but still caught.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Oh, I, uh, said that's a lovely outfit you have," the reporter replied.

Bliss mentally rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right, old lady! At least I can actually fit in my dress!" she wanted to say at the woman who seemed almost as if she was suffocating in her size six dress, but instead said, "Thank you."

"Well, I suppose we should get back to the show. See you next time!" She waved to the camera.

* * *

_I should've been the one to be interviewed!_ Ash thought. _I mean, I am amazingly looking._ He gave himself a cocky smile.

Rowan rolled her eyes after hearing her brother's thoughts. "Forty-five seconds 'til we're back on air."

"Ugh! Do I have to?" Ash whined.

Rowan rolled her eyes. "Well, here's a question for you, Ash. Do you want to live? Because I can get Rashel back here, you know," she said crossing her arms.

Ash glared at his sister then grumbled as he walked to the side of the stage.

* * *

"Hello and welcome back ladies and gentlemen to the Vampire Awards. Tonight we have two guests presenting our award. Both from infamous vampyre boarding school, House of Night, we have Erik Night and James Stark," Ash announced.

The crowd applauded as the two gentlemen walked across the stage. Erik, with his dark hair and his blue intricate knot shaped marks that masked around his dark eyes covered in make-up, and Stark, his sandy brown hair combed nicely and his red marks also masked in make-up, both wore black suits with a tie (Erik wearing blue and Stark wearing red).

"Thank you all! It's always nice to get a warm welcome from our fans," Erik said over the microphone.

"Plus, the fact that Ash didn't make any remarks," Stark added which caused the people to laugh lightly. "Tonight, we have the nominations for Best Leading Male Vampire Character in a Series. Our first nominee is…"

The screen changed to a scene of a teenager with bronze-colored hair sparkling in broad daylight in a house with glass-decorated walls.

"Edward Cullen," the two presenters announced together.

The scene then changed to a man wearing a dark duster, his dark brown hair pulled into a short ponytail, killing two pale-skinned creatures (assumingly vampires) with bright red eyes with only a silver stake.

"Dimitri Belikov!" Stark said.

Another scene was shown; a boy who looked no older than twelve was playing a flute controlling a giant dark spider which crept a few of the audience members out, especially the arachnophobic ones.

"Darren Shan! And for our final nominee we have…" he continued.

The screen showed another teenager with a square jaw, piercing green eyes, and smooth dark hair who was drinking blood out of a white rabbit, the blood dripping from his mouth.

"…Stefan Salvatore," Erik added.

"And the award for Best Leading Male Vampire Character in a Series goes to…"

But before they could even open the large black envelope, the lights went out.

* * *

**_Cliff-hanger! :O_**

**_Sorry this chapter is a bit late. Life gets in the way sometimes, y'know? Plus we've been working on other stories as well! :)_ _We'll be trying to update this as much as possible. And sorry if things are getting a bit repetitive in this story. That's why we're adding a little twist to this. :D _**

**_And thank you Hellewise14 for sending in some of your wonderful ideas! ;)  
_**

**_Vote on the poll on our profile for the winner! :] And if any mistakes are spotted such as character appearances, spelling, grammar, etc. let us know! Please and thank you!  
_**

**_Until then,  
~ Jane and Rose  
_**


	4. Author's Note!

_**To our dear readers/reviewers/fans,  
**_

_**No, this is no an update nor is it another chapter, but this is a semi-important Author's Note Jane and Rose would like to post.**_

_**We just wanted to say first, we appreciate all the lovely reviews you leave us. It makes our day, and it's always nice to find a little support from other people even if we don't actually know you in real life, :P But we also want to say please, please, PLEASE stop leaving your votes in the reviews. It's actually starting to get annoying. **_

_**We don't want to be too harsh, but for one, stating your choice in the reviews don't even count for the poll. We only use the poll posted on our profile to sum up the votes in this story. We don't mind when there's an actual message to it, but ****please don't beg for your favor to be chosen because we don't decide that. YOU do. We'd appreciate it more if real feedback was given and not spams of a character you want to be the winner of for a certain category.**_

_**Please acknowledge this even if there's no real penalty. But think of it as a favor to us. :)**_

_**~ Jane and Rose  
**_


End file.
